Do You Understand?
by my-fearless-destiny
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about Olicity, a ship from a show called Arrow.


**Hello lovelies! This is a drabble I wrote based off a prompt I got from anonymous on tumblr. (My first Olicity drabble! Yay!) Hope you like it, and thank you nonnie for the prompt! 3 Review and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"You could've been killed," she said. Her hands began to shake and she turned them into fists to try to control them.

"Felicity-" he started.

_"No,_" she interrupted, "you don't get to defend yourself here. Do you know what could've happened to you? You just threw yourself into another battle with the head of the League _again_, and without telling any of us. You could have _died_ Oliver, don't you understand that?"

"That's always been what I've done Felicity," Oliver said, "It's always been a risk. I sacrificed myself for the people I love before and I'd do it again, for Thea, Roy, Diggle, you-"

"And how do you think we would've felt?" Felicity asked. "How do you think it's fair to go into battle without telling us? Without telling me? Do you know what it was like to think that you were dead for a month? To think up new ways for it to be possible that you could walk through those doors again when everyone else was telling me otherwise? How could you let that almost happen again?

He took a step toward her.

"Felicity, I didn't mean-" he started.

"No," she said, stopping him from continuing. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to justify this."

"We always knew this was coming. I fought him before," he said.

"And you almost died!" Felicity responded, adrenaline making its way through her veins.

"This time I was prepared," Oliver responded, "it's no different than any other time I've risked my life being a vigilante in this city, trying to protect people, including you."

"It's not the same," Felicity said, turning her body, pacing slowly to try to control her nerves.

"How is it not?" Oliver said, a deeper tinge to his voice.

"Because this time it could've been real!" she shouted.

"Every time you go out there in your hood, carrying your bow and arrow and walking out of this foundry, I've never doubted that you would come back. Despite every dangerous situation, every dangerous person we've come up against, I always had faith that we could defeat them, that _you _could. There was never any doubt in my mind that you could do anything, be anyone you wanted to be. And then one day, you didn't come back," she said, her voice shaking.

"Then that one day turned into four, and those four into thirty. If you hadn't gotten help, if the sword struck you more to the left, if you fell farther down, you'd be dead at the base of a mountain right now. You think that if you die, we'd just keep going on without you, and we did, but it took everything, it took pieces of each of us, and part of my heart died when I thought you would never come back-" Felicity said, her voice finally breaking.

Oliver's eyes softened despite the pain in his chest, the pain he felt putting her through any of this was worse than any sword to the chest, and he'd do anything he could to lessen it for her. Now that Ra's Al Ghul was gone, maybe he could allow himself to.

"Felicity," he said, making his way over to her, wiping off a few tears that she couldn't hold back. "I'm sorry."

"The last time we stood here like this, you told me that you were sure that you loved me," she said, looking up at blue eyes that bore right back into hers.

"I remember," Oliver said, that same half smile making it's way onto his lips as the memory flooded his brain.

"Well now I'm telling you," she started, "I love you, Oliver Queen."

Looking into Oliver's eyes and seeing his surprise at hearing her finally say it, Felicity let out the small amount of air she had left in her lungs. He brought her closer, their foreheads touching and his hand cupping her cheek, breathing in the same air.

She looked up at him one more time.

"I also meant what I said before," she said lowly, "you can't keep dangling maybe's in front of me Oliver. I don't want to follow could be's and almost's. I want everything I deserve out of life."

Oliver looked back at her, hearing her words and knowing that he wanted to give her everything she was asking for and more. And now it seemed like he could. There was always going to be more danger, more difficult decisions and situations, but living as he had the last few months, suppressing everything and not really living was becoming unbearable, especially when his chance at happiness was right in front of him, always there but always feeling out of reach. It didn't feel like that to him, at least not anymore.

"Okay," he said, looking back at her, his eyes giving away his certainty and the hope he felt for the both of them. It was one word, but it felt like a promise, like a chance at something he'd never had before. He brought his lips to hers, sealing the promise with a kiss that spread warmth throughout his entire body.


End file.
